The Chapel of Love
by HunnyBunny
Summary: R/T. A business trip. A wedding chappel. A realization
1. plane trips

Summary: R/T. A business trip. A wedding chapel. A realization. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except maybe my fabulous wardrobe and the key to my house. But do I really own that?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Chapel of Love~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rory on the phone with Lorelai: Don't worry mom I've been on business trips before.

Lorelai: Yeah, I know. I just don't like it when you leave me.

Rory: I live in New York mom. I'm always away from you.

Lorelai: Exactly my point! I hate it, that your there without me. I'm stuck here with no one but me, myself, and I.

Rory: Don't forget your charming boyfriend Luke. Who I'm sure would be less than pleased to here about how you forgot about him.

Lorelai: Ok, fine. Have it your way. (Rory could tell she was putting on her pouting face)

Rory: Tell you what, next time I go somewhere interesting, I'll take you with me, ok?

Lorelai: Promise?

Rory: (laughing) Yes mom, I promise.

Lorelia: Good now that we've got that settled we can discuss your love life or lack there of.

Rory: Sorry mom, but I've got to finish packing. 

Lorelai: Are you serious? My daughter, Rory Gilmore, is NOT finished packing. Even if her flight leaves in 5 hours? What is this world coming to?

Rory: Funny mom. I'm not done because YOU keep calling every 5 minutes to make sure I'm gonna be ok. 

Lorelai: Ok, ok. I'll stop. But you have to promise me that you'll call me when you get to your hotel.

Rory: I will.

Lorelai: Bye sweetie.

Rory: Bye mom. (hangs up)

"Las Vegas here I come! Ok time to pack" (phone starts ringing) "Mooom!! Grrr…

~~On the plane~~

Rory: Excuse me?

Flight attendant: Yes mam?

How long before we land?

About 40 minutes.

Oh. Thank you.

Is there anything else I can help you with?

No thank you.

~~in the airport, looking for her luggage~~

"Come on, Come on. Where are you?" Rory watched as everyone else got their luggage except for her. And maybe some other guy who she couldn't quite make out. From what she could she he was blonde, muscular, and taller than her bye at least few inches.

Her bag then caught her attention. With it's bright pink lock how could she miss it. She had bought that lock after her first few business trips. Realizing exactly how alike suitcases are, she decided to get something to make hers stand out, but not too much. Her lock has never failed her yet.

Hauling the large heavy thing off the conveyer belt, she made her down toward the exit. She walked past the man who she was looking at before who was now talking to a group of people. She noticed they all looked and talk like business partners. And she figured they probably were. 

She didn't however notice the blonde man starring at her as she passed by, and continued to stare at her till she was out of sight. 


	2. crappy tv's and coffee

Thanx to everyone who read & reviewed my story. You guys are the best, your comments really helped. Ok enough of my babbling…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Chapel of Love~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

~~Rory's hotel room~~

"This is a first class room in a first class hotel, you would think the television would work. You would think they would have employees with half a brain. When I get home I'm going to write an article about how stupid and inefficient some hotel employees can be." She was complaining to her mother about the television that had been in her room only minutes before. 

She had turned it on to find out the temperature for that evening, but she never got to find out a thing. As soon as she had turned the television on, it made a loud 'pop' sound then fizzled out, scarring her half to death. She then quickly called the front desk, only to be put on hold for 5 minutes. When the person finally picked up the phone again he was even ruder than Michele at her mom's inn. After hanging up with the man she waited for the guys who were supposed to come pick up the broken one and bring in a new one. She thought they would be smart enough to bring the new one up, and the old one down, and after they set it up she was going to find out the weather, go grab a quick dinner and look for a nearby coffee shop. Yet, sadly they were not as smart as she had hoped. They came up to take the old one, but did not bring the new one with them. So now she was stuck in her apartment waiting for them to come back. And to pass the time she decided to get the call to her mother done while she waited.

"Honey calm down. I'm sure they'll be there any minute now. Just relax and try not to scream at them when they do arrive."

Rory let out a deep sight and said "Alright mom" 

As soon as those words were out of her mouth there was a knock at the door. " Hey mom they're here, I gotta go.

Ok honey. Bye

Bye.

~~Coffee Shop 2 blocks away from the hotel~~

"Mmm. Thank God for coffee." Rory sat alone in a tiny corner booth of the coffee shop she had discovered half an hour ago. She had gone to the McDonalds about 5 minutes away from her hotel, then went in search of coffee. She found this place at the end of the block. 'Jumpin Java' sounded like an ok place to try so she did just that. And she had to admit this place was better than she had expected. It could almost compete with Lukes. Thus the reason she had been sitting there for half an hour and knew the waitress by name. 

As she got up she could feel someone staring at her, but as she looked around, she discovered no one was. She did however notice a man that resembled the one in the airport. He was sitting in the opposite corner pouring over piles of paper. She turned around grabbed her purse, left a tip for Cindy her waitress, and headed towards the door.

Again she failed to notice the blonde staring at her until she was out of sight. She also failed to notice that as soon as she could no longer be seen from inside the coffee shop through the window, the blonde quickly gathered up his stuff, stood up, and left.

* I know my chapters are kind of short but they will get longer soon. Again thanks for all reviews.


	3. strangers

I know my chapters are pretty short sorry. I'm trying to make them longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Chapel of Love~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~Tristan's POV~

Tristan decided it was time to reunite with Rory after seeing her in the airport that afternoon. He was sitting the reading over his new case, the whole reason he was the in the first place. He had been hired by a casino to represent them in court against some kind of charges. Normally he wouldn't pick up cases like this but his father had said that it would be good decision to do this since this casino was a large wealthy one.

After she had walked into the coffee shop and placed her order he could hardly take his eyes off her. She was exactly as he remembered her. Her bright blue eyes seemed eyen brighter and she seemed less innocent in the way that she knew how cruel and bad the world could be. Yet she still shined with happiness.

He gathered his things and went to follow her. She walked pretty fast he'd give her that. He remembered how non-athletic she was back in Chilton.

It was then he realized that he wasn't the only one following her. A man with dirty clothes and hair only a few inches shorter than him was quickly trying to catch up with Rory. The guy quickened his pace and grabbed Rory's hand. Just then a group of people came out of a store blocking Rory and the guy from his line of vision.

~Rory's POV~

She quickly made her way back to the hotel. Her new found ability to speed walk had been perfected day after day of meetings and deadlines. However when she didn't have to be anywhere anytime soon she like to walk slower, especially when she was somewhere new. To night she decided to walk at lightning speed. She had a strange sensation of someone following her. And when she turned around to look there was that blonde guy again. She didn't notice the shabby looking older guy following quickly, right behind her. She thanked her lucky stars as a large crowd go in the blonde guys way. It was then she felt the hand grab her arm forcefully as it stared to pull her aside.

The large crowd of people that came out of a building right in front of him blocking his path seemed to just keep on growing. It seemed the more he tried to get around them the more they got in his way. He caught a glimpse of Rory and the strange guy seemed to be extremely close to her. Finally giving up trying to be nice he forcefully pushed his way through the crowd of people receiving a few "Hey watch where your going"s in return. He was free of the crowd just in time to see the strange looking guy pull Rory down a very narrow alley in between two slightly large buildings.

Rory tried to scream but a hand quickly covered her mouth preventing her to do so. She was scarred. Who was she kidding she was terrified. She was being dragged further into the dark alley, she couldn't scream, and she was pretty sure that nobody had seen this guy grab her. She was done for, she was sure. HE would rob her or whatever he intended to do with her then leave her there to die. She was pretty sure of that too. 

Suddenly she heard someone yelling the name Mary, and for a split second she had hope that that person was calling out to her, but then she realized that her name wasn't Mary.

He called out to her in hopes of the guy letting her go. Realizing why he used her real name instead. "Rory!" He ran the short distance to the alley and realized they weren't there. Then he heard what sounded like a muffled scream. He looked around for something to use as a weapon of some sort and found a metal pipe as long as his arm. He quickly and quietly made his way down the alley and paused when he heard the stranger speak.

"Hey honey, it's ok. It's just time for a little fun. You shouldn't fight what was meant to be."

He grabbed her and forced her onto the floor. She tried to struggle to get free, but it was no use, he was way too strong. He momentarily let go of her mouth and she yelled, "Get off-…" and the hand was back in place over her mouth. He was pulling on her pants, she could tell.  And suddenly he stopped and landed on top of her pinning her to the floor. She struggled to get him off. The man was quickly pulled off of her and she was picked up and gathered up in someone's warm embrace.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you…" she continued to thank her saviour until her words were jumbled together and the only sounds were her sobs and the saviour's constant "sshhh, it'll be ok now". 

As he grabbed her purse and started to lead her out of the alley she realized she had no idea who her saviour could be. She looked up and saw the blonde guy. A blonde guy who looked extremely familiar.

Feeling her eyes on him, he looked down at her and smiled. She looked like she recognized him but didn't know where from. That's when he decided to make himself completely known. In a quiet voice he said, "Hi, Mary".


	4. Waking up

~The Chapel of Love~

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! Between school and stuff (I have the worlds craziest teacher, she made us she gave us homework –due the next day- that turned out to be 20 pages long back and front by the time your done) I never seemed to find enough time to update. Then my birthday came and I had to plan that for my family-you know cousins and aunts/uncle and grandparents. Plus I have no idea what my friends are planning for me. One of my friends is gonna 'kidnap me' (I have no idea where she's going to take me) then everyone is going to be there. Anyway enough babbling.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

She couldn't have heard him right. Did he really just call her Mary? Only one person has ever called her Mary and that was a life time ago. 

"Tristan?" she said it so softly she didn't think he heard her. She was about to say it again when he said, "That's me." As soon as he said that she fainted.

"Rory, Rory?!" he panicked. She just collapsed, no warning, just collapsed in his arms. And it was scary. He shook her and called her name but it didn't seem to be having an effect on her. Then he realized that she fainted. Plain and simply fainted. Nothing to worry about, after all she was attacked only moments ago, it seemed totally reasonable. Tristan gathered her up in his arms and carried to the hotel he was staying at just down the street.

People were staring at him he could feel their eyes on him. 'Considering this is Las Vegas, they probably think she got drunk at some casino or something and I'm taking her home to my place to take advantage of her.' He smiled then realizing how good it felt to be holding her. It was like some kind of dream come true.

Finally arriving at the hotel he was still getting strange looks from other people. Pressing the up button for the elevator he was thinking about the day he arrived in the airport. 

***Flashback*** 

"Hey Tristan"

"Hey Rob"

"Tristan I 'd like you to meet John and Alex"

Shaking hands with them he says the usual "Hi, nice to meet you".

That's when he noticed her. Half way across the room looking for her luggage that had yet to come down the conveyor belt and onto the revolving luggage platform. 'She's still beautiful.' She walked past with her luggage in tow heading towards the exit.

"Tristan!" Rob was trying to get his attention. 

"Ya? Sorry I sorta spaced out there." The People they were here to meet with for business were looking at him, so he figured he better come up with a reason why. 'After all it would look bad if he couldn't even have a small conversation and pay attention when first meeting a potential big 'client'

"Jet lag I guess" 

"Well then lets get you two to your hotel so you can rest up for tomorrow" With that, they left the airport.

**Present**

"Sir! Sir!" The man who 'operated' the elevator was calling him.

"What did you want to go up?"

"Yes" stepping on to the elevator he said "15th Floor"

Gesturing to Rory he asked, "Is she alright sir?"

"Yes she'll be fine" the man gave him a odd look so he decided to add "We were at a party and she had a little too much to drink. I'm her associate, we're here on business. We have rooms right next to each other" then he stopped, realizing he had been babbling unnecessarily. 

The elevator stopped, he stepped out and quickly made his way to his room, opened the door and put Rory on his bed.

~~Hotel room~~

She was too comfortable to move yet the knocking on the door seemed to want to be answered. Wishing the person at the door would go away she forced herself to wake up. Slowly she got up, but stopped when she heard the door being opened and muffled voices have a quiet conversation. Her first reaction was too look around. What she saw only made her panic. This was not her hotel room, yes it was similar, but it was not hers. Then the attack that had happened earlier that night popped into her head, thus causing her freak out. She put everything that happened after being grabbed out of her mind, not remembering her rescue or her rescuer. 

She quickly and quietly got up and went to peak around the corner. Just as she got there she heard the door close. She scanned her immediate area looking for some thing to attack with if necessary. A letter opener sat on the bedside table. She rushed over grabbed it and quickly crept back to her position at the corner.

Just then a knock came to the door scarring her half to death and she almost dropped the contents of her hand. She heard a quiet curse and the door opening. 

"What?" the voice was a harsh whisper.

"I'm sorry to disturb you again sir, but you forgot to sign"

"Oh! Sorry."

"Thank you sir. Good Night"

The door was closed again and soft footsteps came towards her. She raised her hand with the letter opener ready to attack.

I know is kinda crappy, especially the ending and it's short. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Again I'm really sorry for taking sooo long to update.


End file.
